


¿Qué es real?

by VictorTies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Control, Harm, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorTies/pseuds/VictorTies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sigue sin diferenciar entre lo real y el sueño. Hannibal decide hacerle una prueba de control sobre sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué es real?

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic n-n" Espero que os guste. Me habéis dicho que os parece raro la postura dominante de Will pero quería hacer algo diferente ya que siempre veo a Hannibal en este papel.

¿Qué es real?  
Las pesadillas le hacían la vida imposible. Will Graham ya no discernía entre lo real y el sueño, de pronto estaba en su cama empapado en sudor tras haber sido perseguido por un ciervo de enormes astas y al momento, tras un breve parpadeo, se podría encontrar en medio de un bosque perseguido por un ciervo que él creía real. Miró el reloj y volvía a encontrarse en la cama.  
***  
La voz suave de Hannibal le devolvió a la supuesta realidad:  
-Will… ¿Dónde estás? –El doctor le miraba desde su silla con las piernas cruzadas y relajado. El chico le observaba con la mirada vidriosa, al oír su nombre dio un respingo y parpadeó, dejó de ver al ciervo y miró confuso la sala.  
-Yo…-Tragó saliva y se frotó la cara. Miró el reloj- Son las cinco y media de la mañana…-Comprobó el lugar- Estoy en la consulta de Hannibal Lecter y me llamo Will Graham. –Se acomodó en la silla y observó al psiquiatra, éste asintió y apuntó algo.  
-Han vuelto tus pesadillas.-Dictaminó con seriedad.  
-Si…-Titubeó y parpadeó confuso-Nunca se fueron, en realidad.  
-Necesitas algo que te devuelva a la realidad Will, necesitas controlar ese estado. –Apartó las hojas y la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, se quitó la americana y la corbata. Relajó su postura y se incorporó para mirar más de cerca al joven.- Necesitas tomar el control.  
-Creo que no te entiendo.-Se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si le doliera, y entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender a su interlocutor. Hannibal se levantó y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo.  
-Vamos a hacer un ejercicio de control, ¿de acuerdo?- La voz suave del psiquiatra relajó al chico, pero seguía igual de confuso hasta que se explicó- Voy a dejar que tomes el control de mis acciones, de mi cuerpo. –Will tragó saliva preocupado.   
No sabía muy bien a qué se podía referir el médico pero si era lo que él pensaba, lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que le vio. Era algo extraño, nunca le habían atraído los hombres, pero con él era diferente. Siempre que estaba a su lado sentía una extraña paz, mezclada con una advertencia de su inconsciente de mantener la guardia ante ese hombre pues, aunque quería confiar completamente en él su experiencia le mandaba el mensaje de peligro que sentía con los asesinos.  
Pero esto era diferente. Cuando le llevó a su habitación estaba algo más relajado pero sin dejar de mantenerse alerta, su subconsciente entró en pánico, la habitación no le daba ninguna información. Era sencilla, una cama dura con sus pequeñas almohadas, una ventana perfectamente transparente, un armario de madera empotrado, todo de madera oscura y colores nobles. Una habitación de ensueño, idílica.  
El doctor puso una serie de objetos sobre la mesa: Una cuerda, varios tipos de cuchillos y cuchillas, un mechero antiguo. Miró a Will, cara a cara, sonrió ligeramente y le tomó la barbilla. Le miró unos segundos a los ojos, observando complacido su nerviosismo, y le besó con delicadeza. El chico le siguió el beso con somnolencia, confuso, deseoso pero sin llegar a creérselo.  
-Hazme tuyo –Pidió el mayor- toma el control de la situación, estás aquí conmigo. Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras-Habló con firmeza pero sin dejar la suavidad que utilizaba con el chico.  
Will le miró perplejo. Parpadeó y volvió ver al ciervo amenazador. Otro parpadeo y ante él se encontraba el médico rendido a su control, su voluntad.   
“Tan vulnerable…”-Pensó. Y esto le excitaba por alguna razón, no la entendía pero quería tomarle allí mismo sin pensarlo dos veces. La paz y la seguridad le llenaron, estaba más despierto que nunca. Y con movimientos ensayados en su mente en inconfesables ocasiones le desnudó con rapidez. Paseó rodeándole, observándole, admirándole. Su blanca piel, su vello rubio, sus tersos músculos y aunque en un futuro se lo negara a sí mismo, le encantó su culo. Tan perfecto, todo para él.   
Pero él, ya no era el chico que Hannibal conocía, los sentimientos habían hecho que cambiara, que se convirtiera en el chico seguro que nunca ha sido. La seguridad hablaba por él.   
-Arrodíllate.- Le salió una voz grave que el médico jamás había oído, pero no le asustó, sonrió de medio lado e hizo lo que le pedía. Will se quitó el cinturón y se lo puso al cuello, al principio con dedos temblorosos, pero luego tiró ajustándolo con firmeza. Cogió las manos del dócil compañero de juegos y le indicó con un apenas un gesto que le desnudara. Y así lo hizo, le desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó junto con la ropa interior, acariciándole las piernas y disfrutando de su visión, deseoso por empezar a darle placer pero esperando paciente las órdenes del su compañero y su recién adquirida personalidad autoritaria.  
-Hazlo.-Afirmó con su nueva voz. Y el otro se acomodó y comenzó acariciándole con suavidad el hueso de la pelvis, y sujetando con firmeza el miembro de su compañero, le miró desafiante a los ojos y entonces comenzó a mover la mano con lentitud, desesperándole.  
-Hazlo.-Rugió intranquilo. El médico se la introdujo en la boca por completo con rapidez haciendo que el joven gimiera complacido. Por unos minutos se centró en darle placer tan solo con la boca, subiendo y bajando, deteniéndose para jugar con la lengua en la punta. Will cerró los ojos relajado, intentando disfrutar, le acariciaba la cabeza inconscientemente jugando con su pelo y marcándole un ritmo suave. Pero duró poco la tranquilidad, su subconsciente le volvió a traicionar y su alarma interna le hizo abrir repentinamente los ojos. Apartó al sumiso médico con brusquedad, tiró del cinturón para levantarle y le besó con fuerza, el otro se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia, podría incluso matarlo si se lo propusiera, o eso pensaba, sería demasiado sencillo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la mesa que el propio Hannibal había preparado. No obstante prefirió volver a la realidad, le seguía besando acalorado entre sus brazos, ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas pero el médico se mantenía estático ante las manos que recorrían su cuerpo con velocidad, acariciándole y parándose premeditadamente en su culo. De pronto se separó, le giró y le tiró a la cama dejándole sorprendido y boca arriba. El chico cogió con rapidez las cuerdas e inmovilizó las extremidades del otro atándole a cada pata de la cama, con un nudo complicado y bastante tensión, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero le necesitaba inmóvil para que se callara su alarma de una vez por todas. Aseguró todas las cuerdas tensándolas al máximo mientras le miraba de reojo, extrañamente guardaba silencio y esto hacia que su sexto sentido le mantuviera alerta. Le dio la espalda para observar lo que tenía en la mesa y se lanzó por una cuchilla parecida a un bisturí. Un elemento muy sencillo y cortante, como pudo comprobar en la yema de su dedo índice. Se giró sobre sus talones y le acarició una pierna, subiendo hasta su cadera, el vello de debajo de su ombligo, su pecho y finalmente la barbilla, la tomó y le besó de nuevo con suavidad. Le miró fijamente y recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo, admirándole.  
-Precioso-Dijo sin pensar y le miró frío. Él sonreía. ¿Por qué? Esto desconcertaba a Will, su calma, su tranquilidad. Le mostró el bisturí y pero esto no hizo que se movieran sus labios. Con precisión le hizo un pequeño corte en el costado, sintiendo sus costillas y escuchándole sisear de dolor, le miró de reojo y le descubrió mordiéndose el labio excitado, inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a la erección del yacente. Pretendía hacerle daño pero que eso le excitara al médico extrañamente le hacía sentir lo mismo. Suspiró y comenzó a hacerle pequeños cortes por los muslos, si salía una pequeña gota de sangre no podía evitar lamerle, hambriento, y de este modo se encontró lamiéndole la base del miembro. Esta acción sorprendió a Hannibal, quien gimió sin poder evitarlo, a merced del chico que le estaba hiriendo. Le lamió el tronco por completo, le succionó disfrutándole, como si no existiera el tiempo. Los gemidos de placer del médico iban en aumento, pero el chico paró de pronto, sonrió de medio lado.  
-Will…-Se quejó.  
-Aún no.-Dictaminó y cambió de arma, cogió el mechero y un cuchillo sin apenas filo. Se arremangó la camisa, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quemar el cuchillo ante la atenta mirada del compañero, no obstante, y para sorpresa de éste, se la aplicó a él mismo en el antebrazo cerrando los ojos de dolor sin dejar de hacer presión.  
-¿Qué es la realidad?-gimió dolorido.  
-Esto.-Afirmó Hannibal.  
-Cuando estoy dentro de un sueño también siento dolor. No hay ninguna diferencia.-Comentó con tristeza. Apartó los objetos y se subió encima de él, y comenzó a besarle.-Esto podría ser un sueño.  
-Ojalá no lo sea.-Sonrió de medio lado y le miró fijamente. Ladeó la cabeza al ver a su jinete sonrojarse.- ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Me da miedo estar demasiado estrecho para ti y tu…-Le acarició a ciegas el miembro para explicarse, rodeándole con firmeza, esto hizo que riera con suavidad desde abajo.  
-Tengo lubricante en la mesita si es a lo que te refieres.-Habló con seriedad pero sin dejar de sonreír. El chico bajó y encontró el bote, aplicó a ambas partes y deseoso se montó con rapidez intentando introducírsela entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Cuando lo consiguió bajó muy despacio, agachando la cabeza por el placer y su timidez, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del psiquiatra, cuando tocó su pelvis gimió sintiéndole por completo en su interior, llenándole.  
-¿Estás…-Hannibal tragó saliva excitado-…a gusto con esto, Will?  
-Si.-Susurró con los ojos cerrados comenzando a moverse con rapidez, gimiendo y clavándose. El médico le ayudaba moviendo las caderas a su ritmo pero dejándole libertad para evitar hacerle daño. Will perdió el control de la realidad tan solo buscando complacerse, cabalgándole frenéticamente, ambos gemían de placer y el chico no podía evitar arañarle el pecho desesperado por llegar al orgasmo. Hannibal soltó su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza para sorpresa del joven, pero éste estaba demasiado concentrado en llegar como para protestar. El mayor cerró los ojos y se fue dentro de él con ahogando un gemido, y el calor de su fluido excitó a Will lo suficiente como para terminar temblando en su pecho. Se tumbó encima del otro haciendo que saliera y cerró los ojos exhausto. El psiquiatra le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarle y se quedó dormido.

***   
Volvió el ciervo a sus sueños pisándole los talones clavándose en su pecho con las astas, desangrándole. Se despertó y estaba en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama. Empapado en sudor y solo. Confuso y desorientado. Miró el reloj y ya eran las diez.  
-“¿Qué es la realidad?”-Pensó y permaneció tumbado mirando el techo, deseando que no fuese un sueño. Sin acordarse del todo, sintió que le ardía el brazo.


End file.
